


分手之後

by sakura0806



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura0806/pseuds/sakura0806
Summary: 電視劇第11集衍伸自我流的「偽12集」有雷同都是巧合一切都是因為太崩潰了所以才寫出來的產物。
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, 黑澤/安達
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	分手之後

「我希望你能做出不會折磨你自己的選擇，我希望你每天都能開心地笑著……」 黑澤的眼眸中帶著水光，卻還是盡力地維持著笑容。

**「我們，不如就到這裡吧？」**

黑澤的話語跟眼神一樣地溫柔，溫柔到安達沒有辦法去傾聽自己內心微弱的聲音，明明想著不是這樣的、他不想要分手，但因為黑澤的話語和眼神都是那麼的溫柔，溫柔到宛如絕望，所以他只能蒼白的臉孔想、他不能再利用這份溫柔了，他必須也選擇放手。

「……對不起。」

走下那已走過不下數十次的樓梯，安達看著熟悉的景色在眼前逐漸變得模糊，突然產生錯覺，彷彿他的世界將在頃刻間毀滅。

*

酒館內的人聲鼎沸，安達和柘植兩人坐在靠角落的位子上。柘植吃了一口剛剛店員送上來的碳烤雞心，嫌棄地放下後小聲抱怨：「又乾又鹹……這種品質還敢賣這麼貴。」

「嗯……」安達沒什麼力氣的負荷，對柘植的罪惡感油然而生。這裡並不是他們常去的那一家小酒館，而是安達隨便在網上找到的一家店。不去平常的那家並不是因為它沒開或是人太多，只是那家店已經不再是他與柘植的「秘密基地」——那裡已被他親手染上黑澤的氣息。現在那家酒館對他來說，已不再是放鬆的地方，吃得每一口食物、喝得每一口酒，都有黑澤的味道。

柘植大概也明白他的感受，所以抱怨一句就沒下文。他仔細觀察安達的神色，沉默一陣後開口：「真的分手了嗎？」

「嗯……」安達握著酒杯的手緊了一下，低低地說：「我不想再利用他、我們本來就是不同世界的人，會在一起也是靠魔法才……」似乎想起面前的人也跟自己是差不多的情況，安達連忙住口，僵硬地轉開話題：「不說這個，你呢？跟小湊道歉了嗎？」

聽到安達的詢問，柘植失落地低下頭，整個人趴在桌上。「還沒有……」

「欸！？拖這麼久不好吧，小湊誤會怎麼辦？」

「但是我不知道要怎麼道歉啊……」

安達沉默，卻也不知道該怎麼辦，他才剛剛經歷一場失敗的戀情，要怎麼給柘植意見？但看好友如此苦惱，他也不太好受，若是能知道小湊怎麼想的話……

「啊。」  
「嗯，怎麼了？」柘植問。  
「你把小湊叫來吧。」

「啊？」柘植抬頭，驚訝地喊出聲，引來周遭旁人的怒視。「你太大聲了啦。」安達趴在桌上，氣呼呼地打了柘植的手臂。

「還不是你突然講這什麼奇怪的話！」柘植也趴回桌上，氣呼呼地小聲抱怨。「為什麼突然要小湊過來啊！」

「你不想跟小湊和好嗎？」安達瞪他，「我有魔法，可以幫你聽到小湊的心聲啊，我再把他的想法傳給你，你們不是就能和好嗎？」

這個提議讓柘植瞬間張大眼，臉上也綻開笑容，「對啊，這樣我就能、」他連忙拿起手機準備撥號，卻又突然頓住，抬頭看向安達：「那你、」

「我、我沒關係啊。」安達勉強地笑笑，「我想我大概這輩子都無法跟誰有親密關係了吧……」他低頭看看自己的手，「既然要跟這個魔法相處一輩子，那就讓它幫上一點忙吧。」

柘植瞅著安達，思考良久後放下手機。「算了。」

「欸，為什麼？」安達眼神慌亂，不懂柘植為什麼不願意讓他幫忙了。「你不想跟小湊和好嗎？」

「我當然想，但不是利用你，安達。」柘植的眼神很認真，「我不可能每次跟小湊吵架都找你來，這是我的問題，我必須要自己學會解決。」

*

習慣是一件很可怕的事情，安達想。

明明才交往不到一個月的時間，卻覺得房間滿滿都是黑澤留下來的氣息，他已經不知道是第幾次彷彿看見黑澤在廚房裡忙活的身影、第幾次彷彿看見黑澤拿著泡著熱茶的馬克杯，坐在他的床邊，默默地讀著柘植的書陪著他。

以前覺得幸福的日常，現在回想起來卻像是一把鋒利的刀，不停地在心口畫下一道又一道的傷痕。安達胡亂地洗了一個熱水澡，把自己埋進棉被裡，試圖用睡眠逃離這令人難受的情緒。

墜入夢境需要的時間僅是短短一瞬。

_黑澤在廚房裡忙碌著，鍋子裡的料理剛好沸騰，他呈一碗遞給「安達」，裏頭滿滿都是湯料。  
安達看見那個自己開心地吃了一口。  
「好吃！」  
「真的嗎？太好了，我第一次做很怕不成功呢。」  
「黑澤你真的可以去開餐廳了。」  
「別這麼誇我啦，我只想做給你吃而已。」_

空間突然動盪起來，眼前的畫面破碎開來，但笑語聲還在。安達悲傷地發現，自己快要記不得這些感覺了。兩人的幸福如此的短暫，雖然身處在小小的房間中，卻彷彿擁有全世界，能恣意地歡笑，什麼痛苦和煩惱都拋諸腦後，雖平凡卻很幸福。

胸口像是要被扯開一般的疼，安達想要大喊，卻無法發出聲音，他在夢裡載浮載沉，找不到一處可以落腳的地方，在慌亂之中他伸手向前胡亂飛舞，不知何時他才意識到其實自己已經從夢境中醒來。

躺在床上，手碰觸臉頰時才發現自己滿臉都是淚水。安達想著今天眼睛一定會很腫，乾脆請假省得旁人多餘的關心；但最後他還是緩緩地自床上起身，刷好牙洗好臉，換上了西裝。

就算兩人已經分手，就算一切都「恢復原狀」……

但是……

但是、他還是很想見黑澤，那怕只是遠遠地看著。

*

黑澤真的是一個非常溫柔的人。

原本走到哪裡都能看見的身影，今天卻必須要刻意找尋才能勉強對上幾次眼，即使對上眼黑澤也如往常般笑著說了幾句話，便又馬上從安達的視線中消失。

這樣的體貼很讓人難受，卻又無可奈何。期間藤崎小姐有特地過來關心兩人是不是吵架了，但安達也只是笑笑地敷衍，什麼都不能說，也不敢說。

讓緊繃情緒崩潰的最後一根稻草，是安達在吃完飯返回工作崗位時，看見桌上擺著一個資料夾，他猶豫半晌後打開，裡面是關於他早上被課長交代調查的公司相關資料，以及一個類似他所企劃的、卻被刷下來的打氣夾子，上頭寫著：

**「加油！你一定沒有問題的。」**

因著這一句話，安達在洗手間待了將近二十分鐘的時間，下午的工作狀況變得更差，就連浦部喊他都不知道。最後浦部受不了了，將手拍上他的肩，把安達嚇得從椅子上跳起來。「啊？怎、怎麼了，浦、浦部前輩。」

「你才怎麼了，你今天怎麼一直在恍神？」浦部碎碎念著，卻又看看四周，確認沒人注意他們時才摟住安達的肩，壞笑著將頭湊上，低聲地問：「怎麼啦，跟女朋友吵架了？」

「……」默默地把浦部前輩的手從肩上撥開，安達沒有說話，但浦部沒有注意到他的異樣，自顧自地講著自己的看法：「不要難過啊，哪一對情侶不會吵架的，但是愈吵感情會愈好的，不然你告訴我你跟公司的誰交往，我幫……」

「我們分手了。」

「講……、呃，你剛剛說什麼？」浦部愣愣地問。

「我們分手了，不勞前輩費心。」安達故作平靜地說完這段話，把手上的資料整理完遞給浦部，離開了座位。

似乎是被嚇到了，之後浦部都沒有再來找安達。就算有事情要交代，也刻意放慢聲音，不厭其煩地重複再重複。

安達覺得好笑，卻也感謝前輩的溫柔，他現在真的沒辦法有太多的思考，只能像個機器人般跟隨指令動作。可是當下班時間，浦部把他手裡的工作拿走，要他早點回家時，安達還是忍不住抗議了。

「我真的沒事，可以把事情做好的。」  
「你回家吧。」浦部沒理他。

「我真的沒有事！」安達用幾近撕裂般地語氣大吼出聲，成功讓浦部停下了手上的動作，「讓我做吧……這樣至少會讓我覺得自己是有用的……」

空氣在一瞬間靜默，安達不敢看浦部前輩的眼神，卻又無法忍受這尷尬的氛圍。正想著用洗手間當藉口逃離現場時，浦部卻已先大吼出聲：「你在胡說八道什麼啊？」

他將身體前傾，巨大的壓迫感讓安達不由自主地退後了幾步，這是他第一次看到浦部用這麼兇惡的語氣跟他說話。「你以為我為什麼總是請你幫我加班啊？」

「因、因為我不會拒絕你……？」被浦部的氣勢震懾到，安達怯怯地表示。

「那也是原因之一啦，但是、」浦部盯著安達，神情是前所未有的認真，「我總是拜託你，是因為你做事很讓人很安心。」

安達不可置信地望著浦部前輩。

「就算時間很趕，你也總是能做出比一般標準更好的東西。」浦部說，將手重重拍上安達肩膀。「安達，這才是我依賴你的主要原因啊。」

*

安達走出公司的時候正巧下起了雨。

抬頭望向灰暗的天空，安達感覺整個人還處在恍惚之中，太多太多的情緒交雜在一起，導致他沒有辦法分辨內心真正的想法。

浦部前輩說，是因為信任他才會把工作交給他。雖然聽起來很像是奉承話，但安達知道他是真心的——藉由身體的接觸，浦部的真心話也因為魔法被安達聽得清清楚楚。

_（安達這個傢伙，真的太沒有自信啦！）  
（是不是我之前拿他跟黑澤比較，才讓他變成這個樣子的？）  
（可是對我來說，安達這傢伙跟黑澤一樣優秀啊！）_

前輩竟然覺得，他跟黑澤一樣優秀。

在獲知這個訊息的同時，安達感覺眼淚也要奪眶而出，連忙低下頭，但無法否認自己被這句話救贖了。

一直以為自己很渺小，卻沒想到前輩是這樣地肯定自己。

安達想說些什麼，但他知道開口他一定會忍不住哭出來，於是憋足了勁，咬著下唇不說話。而前輩也沒有再多說什麼，只是拍拍他的肩，叫他快回家後，轉身便開始工作。

紅色的傘面突然占據大半的視線，打在身上的綿細雨滴停了，安達回頭，六角的笑臉立即映入眼簾。「前輩，一起走去車站吧！」

兩人無聲地走了一小段路，雖然傘面不大，但安達還是刻意跟六角保持一段距離，避免聽見他的心聲。

「安達前輩和黑澤前輩吵架了嗎？」六角忽然問。

「呃、」沒想到六角會這麼直接地問出口，安達完全沒有做好準備，於是又是沉默。

「黑澤前輩什麼都沒有說，只是你們今天完全沒有互動，我猜的而已。」六角見安達沒回應，又補充了幾句。

這種時候的直覺不要這麼敏銳啊！安達在內心吐槽，本來想趕快走到車站逃避問題，但六角似乎沒問出個結果不罷休似的，在最後一個斑馬線前停下了腳步，於是他也只好跟著停下來。「我們……」

心口微微地刺痛著，安達知道這些同事們的關心與善意，他並不想讓他們擔心，雖然他知道他們一定願意為他分擔憂愁，但是這種殘忍又溫暖的溫柔藉由魔法傳遞到他腦海時，總是讓他感覺到痛苦。

他們對他付出了真心，而他卻用魔法竊取他們的信任。

「安達前輩？」見安達遲遲沒有說話，六角只好開口喚他。而安達回過神，硬是扯出一個笑臉。「沒事、不過就是恢復原狀罷了，畢竟我跟黑澤，本來就是不同世界的人嘛。」

「……」

又是一陣尷尬的沉默，這時剛好通行的指示燈亮了，安達連忙慌亂地跟著人群穿越斑馬線，也不管六角是不是有跟上，他如同逃難般地跑進了車站裡。

「安達前輩！」六角在身後呼喊他。

安達回頭，六角依然站在對面的街道上，不管旁人好奇的目光，他自顧自地喊道：「上次去你家吃飯，我說自己沒有才能，所以放棄跳舞的時候，你說能重新找到目標重新努力的我很厲害。那時候我真的很開心，覺得自己的努力被接受了。」

「你跟黑澤前輩，是唯二沒有嘲笑我放棄夢想的人，對我來說，你們都是我最尊敬的前輩，都是我想要成為的樣子！」

六角的告白過於真誠且熾熱，以至於安達錯過制止他繼續說下去的最好時機。街上所有人的目光隨著六角的視線聚集到他身上，但安達卻意外地發覺自己並不感覺十分尷尬，他看著六角，輕輕地舉起手向他揮了揮，微笑地用唇形吐出了五個字。

「ありがとう。」

*

對任何人來說，安達和黑澤都不是很登對的一對。

曾經兩人認為，只要兩個人在一起，並願意向對方吐露真心，就無需去在意旁人的目光，畢竟在一起的是他們，別人怎麼想都與他們無關。

然而現實從來不是美麗的童話，即使沒有旁人的閒言閒語，自身的不自信也足以消磨感情，就算再怎麼相愛，若是不能夠面對不安並且解決它，那麼最後對方只會變成最折磨的存在，明明有很多話應該要說，卻因為不想被看見最真實的一面而沒有開口，於是對方明明不是自己，卻像是在面對自己一樣，除了滿滿的拒絕外，無話可說。

魔法或許能帶來肢體的接觸，卻無法解決內心的荒蕪，所以兩人最走向別離，是必然的結果吧。

那天黑澤沒有逼他，安達其實心裡鬆了口氣。在他終於真真實實對自己承認依賴魔法的事實後，自我的醜惡已磨去一切情感，黑澤愛他又如何，就算共處一室也感覺煎熬，即使相伴也只是在消耗黑澤對他的喜歡。

他不想要這樣，不想被黑澤討厭，不想要難看的決裂，然後成為彼此的陌路人。

但分手那天黑澤的雙眼總是會在夜深人靜中浮現在眼前，泛著水光的愛意，很痛苦很寂寞很悲傷很卑微，安達分不清那究竟是黑澤表現出的真正情緒，還是自己被情緒影響，擅自做出的錯誤解讀。

突然門鈴響了，安達雖然不知道現在還會有誰來找他，卻仍舊走去開門。

來人是柘植，雙頰因為劇烈運動而顯得紅通通的，他一見到安達便激動地抓住他的肩膀，嘴角的笑意彷彿裂到耳邊：「我跟小湊和好了！」

「真的嗎！恭喜你！」這個好消息讓安達露出久違的笑容，慶幸好友沒有跟他走向相同的結局。

「我鼓起勇氣去找小湊，跟他道歉。結果小湊也跟我道歉，說他以為我在生氣才不敢聯絡我。我才發現其實我們根本不算吵架，只是互相以為對方在生氣而不敢聯絡而已。」說完，柘植一臉期待地看向安達，「安達，你懂我要表達什麼意思嗎？」

「呃、你們沒有吵架？」

「不是！」柘植跺腳，對安達的遲鈍表示出極大的不滿，「安達，去見黑澤吧！」

「啊？」安達一愣，不懂為什麼話題會突然轉變到這裡。

「我以為道歉這件事很難，但做了才知道，我只是害怕自己可能因為這件事被小湊討厭，才遲遲不敢道歉。」柘植將手放上安達的肩，「如果我一直用自己的想法去揣測小湊的內心，只會讓關係愈來愈疏離。安達，我是我，小湊是小湊，我們的想法不一定會一樣的。」

安達想起了黑澤那雙泛著水光的眼睛，他感覺自己好像明白了什麼，但對未來的不確定感，使他往後退了一步，「可是我、」

「安達！」柘植抓住他的手，將他拉出了房門口。「我能跟小湊在一起，不是因為魔法，而是你推了我一把。」

安達反射性搖頭，「我什麼都沒有……」

「當初如果不是你告訴我小湊的心聲，並鼓勵我去找他，我們絕對不可能現在就在一起。而且在六角怒氣沖沖地質問我時，如果不是你替我說話，我也不會鼓起勇氣去找小湊！」柘植頓了頓，又繼續說，「魔法雖然讓我們聽見他人的心聲，可是要不要做出回應，靠的不是魔法，是你的選擇啊。」

「我的、選擇……？」安達喃喃地重複著。

「對，所以不要逃避，安達。是你用行動回應了黑澤的喜歡，你們兩個才能在一起。」柘植從口袋拿出自行車鎖的鑰匙，交到了安達的手上，「去找黑澤吧，如同你希望我幸福一樣，我也希望你能找到你的幸福。」

*

冰冷的風打在臉上帶來些微的痛感，安達奮力地踩著自行車，許久沒運動的小腿在遇到斜坡時選擇投降，他只好牽著車繼續奮力向前奔跑。

他在與黑澤分手後的那天就陷入了絕望且深沉的夢境，在夢裡他不斷地逃亡與躲藏，想要躲回自己的殼裡。

他一直都很沒有自信，若不是擁有魔法，或許他跟六角不會變得熟悉，或許他會假裝沒看到浦部前輩需要幫忙…他認為是魔法讓他看見了他們的內心，才能拉近距離，對此他一直抱有很深的罪惡感。

但柘植卻告訴他，魔法不是重點，而是他之後的行動。這句話彷彿一道光，穿透了封閉自我的硬殼，射進他陰暗的內心中，讓他看見了朋友與同事嘗試將他拉起的雙手。

**浦部前輩說，「我是因為相信你的能力，才總是把事情拜託你。」  
六角說，「只有你跟黑澤前輩沒有嘲笑我的夢想，你們是我最尊敬的前輩。」  
柘植說，「我跟小湊能在一起，是因為你推了我一把。」  
「安達，不要逃避。」**

他其實是知道的，黑澤不想要分手，他明明已經讀懂他眼神代表的含意，卻因為不想再承受更大的痛苦，假裝是自己受情緒影響，才對黑澤的眼神有了錯誤的解讀，分開是對兩人都好的結局。

明明黑澤曾在小酒館對他坦白，他習慣把別人的看法擺在前面，以為這樣就能讓對方看見自己的內在。他習慣退讓，把自己擺在他人後面，這是黑澤的溫柔與脆弱，是屬於黑澤的「殼」，他明明都知道的。

爬到斜坡頂端的安達累得不停喘氣，但僅僅休息幾分鐘，就又重新跨回自行車，往黑澤家的方向奔去。

終於，他在前方看見那個孤單、寂寞且悲傷的身影。於是安達停下腳步，用盡所有的力氣大吼出聲：「黑澤！」

然後，那個身影的腳步也停下了，僵硬地轉過身，臉上的表情是驚訝且不可置信。

安達感覺鼻子一酸，眼眶一下子就熱了，他開口想說話，但到嘴邊都變成嗚咽，淚水流進口中，他不停地對黑澤道著歉：「對不起、真的真的對不起。」

黑澤慢慢走到他的面前，猶豫一會，又向後退了一步，禮貌地將手帕遞給安達：「不要道歉，安達，沒有關係的。」

「才不會沒關係。」安達抹去淚水，抬頭看見黑澤，「其實我一直都很沒有自信，我不懂為什麼黑澤你會喜歡上我，你這麼優秀、我跟你根本是不同世界的人……」他看見黑澤反射性地皺起眉，連忙在他開口前打斷：「不要說話，先聽我把話說完！」

黑澤閉上了嘴巴。

「黑澤你總是說，我是很溫柔的人，我根本不懂自己哪裡溫柔，就算我做出了什麼改變，那也是黑澤你一直在旁邊支持我，給我力量，才會讓我有所改變。」說到最後，安達的聲音已經顫抖到快聽不清楚了：「我喜歡黑澤、我不想要被你討厭，如果戀人最後有可能會變成陌生人，那我希望永遠跟你維持同事的關係，所以我又逃掉了，可是……」

_可是、同事們和好友都跟你說了一樣的話，他們都像你一樣肯定了我。_

「我、我想再努力一次，可能、可能會做得很不好，可是我想如果是跟你一起，就算受傷了也不會是傷害。」安達朝黑澤伸出了手，「那，黑澤你也跟我一起擺脫那個『殼』好不好？我會努力變得更有自信，你也不要總是把自己擺在最後，試著對我任性好不好？」

「黑澤優一，讓我們重新開始……」還沒有說完，安達便感覺自己落入那天他回應黑澤告白時一樣熱烈的懷抱，有點陌生卻又熟悉，令人止不住淚水。

魔法大概失效了，安達想，因為此刻他無須借助魔法的力量，便已能聽見黑澤那藉由心跳聲傳來的熱烈情緒。曾經他以為魔法是要讓自己聽見黑澤的心聲，但現在安達才發現，其實魔法是要讓他知道，即使人生有很多痛苦和歷練，但會有一個人，一直在他的身邊默默地守護著他。  
謝謝你、謝謝你一直喜歡著我。

看不見表情的那個人，開口說話的聲音也是顫顫地，聽得出來並不像以往那樣的游刃有餘。「我之前就說過了吧……」他頓了頓，摟著安達的手臂又收緊了些。「就算你想逃，我也不會放手的。」

＊

那一晚，安達跟著黑澤一起回到黑澤家。黑澤照例讓他先洗澡，並替他在客廳裡鋪好床。唯一不同的是，安達趁著黑澤洗澡的時候，把鋪好的床又折回成豆腐塊。

安達知道，即使黑澤沒說，那天他的拒絕一定讓黑澤很受傷。安達不希望彼此間有更多的誤會，他想要主動做出改變。於是當黑澤從浴室出來時，安達紅著臉拍了拍身旁的座位，示意黑澤坐下。

黑澤明顯地猶豫了一下，最終還是坐上沙發──只不過跟安達保持了可以容納一個人的距離。

「那個、」  
「嗯？」

「上次，我不是不喜歡你碰我。我只是、只是覺得想利用你來讓魔法消失的自己很討人厭。」安達小心翼翼地觀察著黑澤的表情，「黑澤的擁抱、親吻……我都不討厭。」他努力尋找著合適的措辭，卻發現沒有什麼話比實際行動來的有效，於是他起身走到黑澤面前，以猛烈而柔軟的力道環抱住他，在對方還沒有反應過來時，將自己的唇貼了上去。

這個吻很生澀，安達甚至緊張到忘了呼吸。但黑澤卻感覺自己心口上的傷痕被這個吻撫平了，他淺淺地回吻，感覺安達的唇在吻的間隙間顫抖著，他小心翼翼地拉開彼此的距離，將額頭靠上了安達的。

「安達，我喜歡你，從七年前你還不是魔法師的時候就喜歡你。我不知道你聽到了我多少的想法，我也承認自己有很多的欲望還有妄想，可是我答應你，我願意對你完全地坦誠，如果你不喜歡用魔法聽到我的心聲，我就用說的說給你聽。」

「那麼現在，我想要好好地親吻你。」

兩人緊緊地相擁，像把彼此當作浮木一般，黑澤在吻的間隙嘗到了鹹鹹的淚水，他本來以為是安達在哭，直到他把安達壓在身下，而對方的手掌撫上他的臉時，他才知道哭的人其實是自己。

他一直渴望和安達更親密，但卻在靠近的過程之中被現實磨得遍體鱗傷，導致後來他們說了再見，但幸運的是，他們還能再次牽起彼此的手。

_（能喜歡上安達，真的是太好了。）_

「我也是喔。」安達輕輕地回應，「可以喜歡上黑澤，真的是太好了。」


End file.
